


The Collateral Damage

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: When Liam’s IED almost sends him to prison, he agrees to enter an elective program targeted at young people with mental illnesses.The thing is : they are all out of their freaking mind, and he is nothing like them, alright ?Especially that asshole of Theo Raeken. Being a fucker should not register as a mental disability.





	1. Important : Please read this !

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT : Please read this before entering this fiction. 
> 
> This story deals with a lot of triggering issues : mental health, PTSD, self-harm, schizophrenia, IED, anorexia, bulimia, and some others.
> 
> If you don’t feel comfortable reading about these subjects, please do not proceed.  
> If you have any doubt about the amount of certain triggers, please feel free to ask me anything on my Tumblr : underthegallowws.tumblr.com. We can talk together so you can decide if you want to read this story. I am also always here to talk about any of these issues. 
> 
> Remember this : It is a one day at a time journey. Any help should be accepted. You already have my help, if you want it. 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> M.

 

  
**IMPORTANT : Please read this before entering this fiction.**

This story deals with a lot of triggering issues : mental health, PTSD, self-harm, schizophrenia, IED, anorexia, bulimia, and some others.

If you don’t feel comfortable reading about these subjects, **please do not proceed**.  
If you have any doubt about the amount of certain triggers, please feel free to ask me anything on my Tumblr : **underthegallowws.tumblr.com**. We can talk together so you can decide if you want to read this story. I am also always here to talk about any of these issues.

Remember this : It is a one day at a time journey. Any help should be accepted. You already have my help, if you want it.

Love always,

M.

 


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT : Please read this before entering this fiction. 
> 
> This story deals with a lot of triggering issues : mental health, PTSD, self-harm, schizophrenia, IED, anorexia, bulimia, and some others.
> 
> If you don’t feel comfortable reading about these subjects, please do not proceed.  
> If you have any doubt about the amount of certain triggers, please feel free to ask me anything on my Tumblr : underthegallowws.tumblr.com. We can talk together so you can decide if you want to read this story. I am also always here to talk about any of these issues. 
> 
> Remember this : It is a one day at a time journey. Any help should be accepted. You already have my help, if you want it. 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> M.

 

" So, Mr Dunbar… "  
  
The lady in front of him is dark skinned and her smile should be inviting, but there is something a little bit cold behind it. Liam shuffles on the hard chair, ill-at-ease. She does not seem to notice.  
  
" You are entering this program of your own free will, right ? "  
  
There is a long silence between them, long enough for Liam to take a look around the small office. It’s painted a yellowish white, and it looks too much like an hospital room for his like.  
  
The woman keeps her eyes on him, waiting for an answer.   
  
Is he, though ?   
  
Is he entering willingly ?   
  
Did he have a choice ?  
  
Though he knows the answers to those questions, he also knows what is expected of him.  
  
" I am, Ma’am. "  
  
" Doctor. I am Doctor Morell. I’m in charge of the admissions here. "  
  
Liam is very tempted to ask if there is a test, like in one of these high profile schools, but he keeps the words from escaping his mouth at the last moment. Now is not the time to joke, he tries to remember.   
  
" Thanks for having me. "  
  
She keeps smiling, and it is a little unnerving.   
  
" So, tell me exactly what happened Liam."  
  


* * *

  
_There are words._   
  
_There are lots, and lots of words._   
  
_And then someone spits, and Liam’s vision gets red._   
  
_After that, he is not sure what happens. There is pain, blood, and someone else, something else, takes the control of his body._   
  
_When he finally comes back to reality, there are sirens in the background, people screaming, and three bodies unmoving on the floor._   
  
_Blood._   
  
_So much blood._

 

* * *

  
" I have … Anger issues. "  
  
" Anger issues ? " 

He keeps himself from sighing. She is not the first psychologist he has seen. He knows how much they like to put words on things.  
  
" Intermittent explosive disorder."  
  
" And that lead to …"  
  
" I beat up three guys. "  
  
There is a silence, and then he adds, half-heartedly.  
  
" ... Pretty badly. "  
  
" One of them is still in the hospital, right ? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
She takes one of her pens, and writes something on the file that is on her desk. It’s a nice desk, Liam remarks. Everything seems in order, from the picture he can’t see, to the three different piles of papers.  
  
He would love his life to be that much in order.  
  
" And it was not the first time that you had that kind of outbreak, am I right ? "  
  
" I have IED, what do you expect ? "  
  
His tone is harsh, but he feels like he is treated like an idiot. Of course he has had episodes. It’s obvious he has beaten a few guys, and had tantrums. He knows his condition, and he knows what to expect from it.  
  
Her eyes leave the folder, and she is now looking at him with a spark in her eyes.   
  
" So, why now ? Why do you feel ready, right now, to try and control that ? "  
  


* * *

  
_The investigation does not take more than a week._   
  
_It’s still too long for Liam, who has been allowed to go back to his parent’s house, as long as he does not leave the perimeter of his garden. His TV and his playstation have disappeared from his room, and there is always someone guarding the door. He does not know how his mother and his father, who both works, succeeding on making the planning work, but he does not ask._   
  
_He tries not to cross their path too often. There is too much silence, too much hurt, and too much despair in their eyes._   
  
_He has met his lawyer. He knows what he could face. Juvenile detention, as a repeated offender._   
  
_Liam is not sure prison would be worse than hearing his mother cry everynight, in her room, and being unable to console her._   
  


* * *

  
He takes his time, and draws a long breath.  
  
" Because they offered me a choice between this, and juvenile. "  
  
" Good. "  
  
His head snaps, and his eyes widen.   
  
" Good ? "  
  
" You are telling the truth. That’s a good start. A lot of young people pretend. They pretend they are here to get better for themselves, but they are here because their parents want them to. They pretend they want to get better, but they just want to escape their normal lives. Some are forced, like you, but they will say they wanted this. We don’t like lies, in this institution. "  
  
She stays silent a long moment, before closing the folder. She crosses her fingers under her chin, and her smile is more genuine now.  
  
" There are a lot of rules here Liam. But there is something more important even. It’s respect. You will meet other patients. Very, very different people. Each of them has different reasons for being here. Some of them will talk about it, some won’t. You can’t, at any moment, force someone to talk about something. Boundaries. You must respect boundaries. Do you think you can do that ? "  
  
Liam frowns. They told him the institution was for troubled youths, but he imagined that they were mostly delinquents, or teenagers on the wrong path. This woman makes it sound like they are talking about something else.  
  
" I understand boundaries", he hears himself respond. " But… What type of people are interned here ? "  
  
Doctor Morell shakes her head slowly.  
  
" Not interned. Gathered. And, as I said, there are as many troubles as there are patients. "  
  
Patients. _Oh, god no._  
  
" Is this an asylum ? " He quickly asks, his voice higher. " Am I entering an asylum ? "  
  
" No, of course not ", she answers in a beat. She tries to sound reassuring, and it makes it even worse. " It’s more a rehabilitation center. "  
  
He tries to breathe, he really does. But all of this sounds like he is really entering a madhouse.   
  
" Am I going to be locked in a room and… "  
  
" No ! No, Liam, calm down. "  
  
Doctor Morell stands up, and walks around her desk, before sitting on the chair next to him.  
  
" You will be free to go at will in the center. You will have your own room, and you will be allowed to stay there as much as you want. You will also be allowed to participate in group activities. We do a lot of sports, and arts, and we have an amazing library. The only mandatory things are the therapy sessions. Some are one-to-one, and some are group therapies. "  
  
His breathing gets slower and slower with every word she pronounces.   
  
" It almost sounds like summer camp, he says in a small voice, more to reassure himself than to really respond to her. "  
  
" It does. "  
  
" How long will I stay ? "  
  
She does not answer immediately. Instead, she takes one of his hands in hers.  
  
" It all depends on you, Liam. "  
  
They stay like this a long moment, Liam looking at the floor, and Doctor Morrell holding his hand. But after what feels like an eternity, her voice raises again.   
  
" So… Do you wish to enter the program ? "

 

 


End file.
